


Love Like You Hate

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Gen 3 Messiah, M/M, Slash, Spoilers, Yukyu no Toki Spoilers, allusions to canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: Takes place after the events of Yukyu no Toki.Slash but only semi-explicit.Kogure tries to make sense of the paradox that is Hinamori Senju.





	Love Like You Hate

“You may say there are countless replacements for you out there for later but here and now there is nobody else who can replace you.” Kogure thought that Hinamori’s gaze was more effective in pinning him down than the other’s hands were. 

He really couldn’t understand the other. There was nothing logical about his Messiah. One moment Kogure thought he understood the other somewhat and the next moment Hinamori contradicted his previous actions again. When Kogure thought the other had turned white, Hinamori would suddenly appear pitch black. When Kogure thought Hinamori sounded warm like the sun, the next words the other spoke would be just as cold as the moon.

And then right now, the other was anything but cold. Hinamori’s skin against his was blazing hot, Kogure almost thought the other would burn him with his next touch.

Hinamori’s tongue was tracing the scars on Kogure’s body. Both new and old. The new ones had just healed enough for something like this to be save. Most of them were gunshot wounds, many of them inflicted by Ichijima. Others were scratches and fleshwounds from when the elevator had plunged down the Tower of Babel with Kagami, Hinamori and himself inside of it.

Thinking back of it, Kogure realized that it could have been worse but Hinamori had tried to prevent it from happening. Although ultimately he had been unable to save Kogure from sustaining quite a sizeable amount of damage. It could have been worse.

The pain the healing wounds were still causing him was starting to mix with the pleasure of Hinamori’s ministrations. Another paradox, another contrast the other had created. “You love like you hate, don’t you?” Kogure asked, his voice breathier than he’d like it to be.

“Oh? And how’s that?”

“With a passion.”

“Did you just make a joke? I think we’re getting somewhere with this, JunJun.” Hinamori’s laugh was melodic but the lightheartedness of it and the supposed distracted stood in sharp contrast with the focused desire Kogure saw in the other’s eyes. It caused the automatic response of Kogure to the nickname to get stuck in his throat.

“I like the sound of the passion you speak of, though. Let’s explore that a little more, shall we?”

Everything that followed turned into a bit of a haze. Kogure could not recall any details when he woke up again at some point afterwards. He found himself lying on a bed, one of Hinamori’s arms thrown somewhat haphazardly over him. The other was still asleep.

Slipping out and making his way over to the bathroom turned out to be a painful endeavor but Kogure was no stranger to pain. This was still bearable, almost nothing in comparison to some of the other injuries he’d suffered. He’d had way, way worse and still been able to fight.

Disheveled hair, a face sans glasses and pale skin covered with little love bites. The reflection that greeted Kogure in the mirror was a person he had never seen before.

He looked like a completely different person. 

Had the other somehow made good on his words? That the him right now could not be replaced? Had the other somehow turned him into someone else? Kogure couldn’t figure things out, couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing and also feeling.

Hinamori appeared behind him and the other proceeded to wrap a strong pair of arms around Kogure. Kissing his shoulder, the other looked at him via the mirror.

“I’ll take good care of you. My Messiah.”

The words might have been a promise, they might have been a threat. As with so many other things that the other said, Kogure was unable to exactly pinpoint their meaning or intention.

He closed his eyes and replied with the first thing that came to his mind. “Likewise.”


End file.
